tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Patty Spivot
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Flash | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Central City, Missouri | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Shantel VanSanten }} Patricia "Patty" Spivot is a fictional police detective and a supporting character on the CW Network television series ''The Flash''. Played by actress Shantel VanSanten, she appeared in season two of the show, and made nine appearances in total. Biography Patty Spivot's father was murdered by bank robber Mark Mardon over a paltry sum of money. His death galvanized Patty to pursue a career in law-enforcement. Relocating to Central City, she became a police officer and got herself assigned to a special metahuman task force put together by Joe West. Her true objective however was to track down Mardon and bring him to justice. Mardon's survival was optional. During this time, Patty developed a keen interest in metahumans in general. In particular, she was fascinated with Central City's resident superhero, The Flash. Joe, knowing that the Flash was secretly forensic scientist Barry Allen, did his best to shield Patty from cases that might risk exposing Allen's identity. Patty eventually found Mark Mardon, who had become a metahuman super-criminal called the Weather Wizard. She was prepared to kill him to avenge her father's death, but the Flash showed up and talked her out of killing him. It was around this time that Patty began dating Barry Allen. She was unaware of his dual identity, but also showed extreme patience whenever Barry had to make a sudden and inexplicable exit. As time went on, Barry began to question as to whether or not he should let her in on his secret. However, after seeing Iris West nearly lose her life because she knew his identity, he decided that could not bring himself to put Patty in harm's way. Patty's patience with Allen eventually wore out. Tired of not being in on his innermost thoughts, she decided that the best thing for her to do would be to leave Central City. She accepted an opportunity to attend college in Midway City. Being a smart detective, Patty figured out Barry's secret on her own. When she confronted him about it, she asked him to tell her the truth, and she would remain in Central City. Barry didn't tell her the truth and Patty left. En route to Midway City, Patty telephoned Barry with an false emergency, and seconds later, the Flash showed up. Now the truth was out in the open, but it changed nothing. Patty continued on to explore this new direction in her life. Notes & Trivia * * Patty Spivot is based on a DC Comics character who first appeared in a story called "Five Star Super-Hero Spectacular", which appeared in DC Special Series #1 in September, 1977. Appearances See also External links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Characters with biographies